The 21st Fungal Genetics Conference will be held at the Asilomar Conference Center, CA, on March 13-18, 2001. Approximately 625 scientists and students from around the world will attend. The conference focuses on the molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry and cell biology of filamentous fungi. The 21st meeting will consist of four plenary sessions, four sessions devoted to concurrent workshops in specialized areas, three poster sessions, and informal discussions. Topics to be covered in plenary sessions are: Comparative and Functional Genomics, Fungal-Host Interactions, Cell Biology, and Genome Structure and Maintenance. Specialized informal concurrent sessions are planned to cover a variety of more specific topics. In this meeting, strong emphasis is placed on the participation of young scientists and students, particularly those from underrepresented groups. Funds are requested to defray the travel and participation costs of students, postdoctorals and some invited speakers and will be distributed on a need basis.